Princess Cloudshine
Cloudshine's personality she is somewhat like glory, but more dependent and trusting of people. Cloudshine is very witty. She is somewhat frustrated because even though she is small, she is very mature and strong, and Most dragons can't seem to recognise that in her. well.. exept for Nimbusgleam, but he is just a normal dragon and she shouldn't like him. no stopping your heart i guess. she is kind to a lot of people. Cloudshine has trouble keeping up with events, and has people go over things many times before she gets the concept. She is very stubborn, and sometimes makes a hurtful joke without thinking. sometimes when Cloudshine gets out of control her powers lash out, which is not good. She is still learning to control them, and these incidents happen more often than she likes to admit. She is very prideful, and doesn't want to listen to your narnar. Cloudshine Description Cloudshine is the color of a winter sky, with hints of sunbeams along her wings. she is almost invisible in the sky. Her eyes are a shocking neon purple, and the light from her scales is a dark black-purpley color, as well as her claws. this unusual purple color is from her Lunabiit powers. her wings are long and slightly thinner than normal. her body is clearly built for flying, but she is an average fighter. like all royalty, she has silver bells hangine from her horns, 3 pairs in total. she is currently aged 2 1/2 she has Lunabiit powers,each dragon is different, and her case entails: Hyptonism, poisoning people with her ultraviolet light, and secretly being able to know other's feelings and exactly how to make them feel better or worse. (note: this IS a form of mind reading, but is not complete mide reading, as she can't tell what anyone is thinking or seeing or anything) like all lumewings, Cloudshine's wing joints are very flexible. her personal talents are not very complicated. she of course, has powers, but she can't Do any physical workouts, being a small dragonet. she is great at manevering small things and has quick reflexes. she is very good with her talons, And loves small trinkets. she has a secret part of Lunabiit that lets her analyze exactly what a person is feeling and why they are feeling it, and the exact thing to do or say that will make them feel better or worse. Cloudshine has a knack for finding weird things, such as an old scavenger boot or a tiny little box that says 'pizza' hm... i wonder what was inside? Location where she lives she lives in the Blue Rose palace, at the top of Blaisetop mountain. this palace is where all royals live, and honored guests. this palace is made of Marble with windows made of Ice. they live on top of a mountain, so it is cold all the time. her bedroom has a painted celing done by her, and shelves of little clay figures. her bed is soft and warm, just because they live on a mountain and are resistant to cold doesn't mean they don't like to get cozy and warm. where she has been of course she doesn;'t know this, but by the time she is 3, she will have visited these places * The Sky kingdom * kingdom of sand * Possibility * the rainforest * the sea kingdom * the old night kingdom Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Females